earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Végzet
'History' Victor Végzet is Doom, a globally known hero, and benevolent monarch of Latveria. He rules Latveria, watching over it as well as the rest of the world, and he one day hopes to unite the entire planet. Gregg 'Early Life' Victor was born in a Hungarian Camp outside of a city in Latveria. After being treated horribly by the leadership of Latveria, kicked out of the city and nearly killed, his mother wanted revenge on the country. His mother had trained in the Dark Arts of Magic for quite awhile, and was capable of communicating with demons. She made a deal with a demon, Mephisto, to grant her power in exchange for her soul. She went into the city, attacking the soldiers there, but she soon realized that using her power was killing every child in the city, and horrified of what she had done, she renounced her powers. A young Victor then watched as his mother was executed, her soul being sent to Mephisto to be tortured for eternity, before his father quickly took him away. They were chased by some soldiers, who had known them to be related to Cynthia. Because of the harsh environment and weather at the time, Victor and his father didn't get all that far before the soldiers caught up. Victor was instructed by his father to run away, but upon seeing his father killed, an enraged Victor was able to use his magical abilities for the first time, killing the soldiers. Victor sought to increase his knowledge of both science and sorcery to be able to both liberate Latveria from its dictatorship, and rescue his mother's soul from Mephisto. 'Later Years' After fleeing the country and devoting all of his time to the study of science and sorcery for several years, Victor was eventually offered a scholarship at a very prestigious university in the United States of America. Victor accepted, moving to America and starting up classes there. Victor soon began trying to create a machine that would be able to project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to rescue his mother's soul from Mephisto. However, one of the other students at the school was growing jealous of Victor's excellence, and sabotaged the machine soon before Victor was planning on testing it. Upon testing, the machine exploded, scarring Victor's face. Victor was then expelled, for what they called conducting dangerous experiments. The scar on his face was fairly large, but was far from being disfiguring, but despite that, whenever Victor looked at his face he saw himself as horribly disfigured. Victor believes that it is a curse put on him by Mephisto, in order to cause his hatred to grow. Victor however, refused to give in to those feelings, knowing if he sought more power the way his mother did, nothing good could come from it. 'Travelling the World, and History ' Victor sought to travel across the world, finding powerful sorcerers to help him in his progress. After doing this for several years, finding several teachers, artifacts, and new techniques, Victor came across a small Tibetan village of monks. The monks of the village took a liking to Victor, and agreed to assist him in creating a suit of magically enhanced armor, to increase his abilities even further. Victor thanked the monks after receiving his armor, and set off to try and further his goals. Victor began trying to construct a time machine, and eventually succeeded. The only issue however, was that the time machine he constructed was only capable of going backwards. Victor, knowing this, decided it was an opportunity to further his power, and used it to travel all the way back to the start of mankind. Since he had no way of getting back, he simply traveled back to his own time the long way, he waited. Throughout these thousands of years, Victor decided that he would not interfere in any major happenings, and would simply use the time to train with the best sorcerers in history, and perfect ancient techniques, learning far more than he ever could in just his own time. Keeping himself young through the use of magic, Victor eventually got back to the present, far more powerful than ever before. 'Fulfilling his Goals' Despite Victor's new found power, he was fully aware that he would still be unable to match Mephisto in a battle. Victor summoned the Demon, saying he wanted to make a deal with him. However, this only served as a distraction, as while he was discussing the deal, he had used his magic to send one of his Doombots into Mephisto's own dimension. The Doombot, not having a soul, would not be noticed by Mephisto as he spoke to the real Victor, allowing the bot, who was magically bestowed Victor's powers, to break Victor's mother's soul free from Mephisto's dimension, and send it into the afterlife. Victor quickly broke the deal off with Mephisto, who upon realizing what happened was torn between simply returning to his own dimension, or trying to kill Victor himself. However, the demon knew that the longer he spent away from his dimension, the weaker he became, so attacking Victor at that time would be quite dangerous, so he decided against it. Overjoyed at rescuing his mother's soul, Victor decided it was time to fulfill what his mother had tried years before. Victor traveled back to his home country of Latveria, and using his new found power, overthrew the leadership of the country, naming himself King. Victor soon transformed Latveria into an incredibly prosperous nation, and by far the safest country in the world. Victor then decided that he one day wanted to unite the entire world under his rule, to make the entire planet as safe and prosperous as his own country had become. Nevertheless, upon becoming King of Latveria, Victor took on the name Doom. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Powers' Magic: Victor was introduced to magic by his mother, who had studied it most of her life. He later trained his magical powers on his own for quite some time, as well as traveling the world and learning from a multitude of teachers. While traveling through time, he learned from even more powerful magic-users, including the likes of the famous wizard, Merlin. *''Mystical Blasts: ''Doom is capable of firing powerful blasts of mystical energy to attack his foes. *''Mystical Force-fields: ''Victor is able to create forcefields, capable of protecting him from immensely powerful attacks. *''Invoke Entities: ''Victor is able to summon things such as spirits or demons into himself. *''Spell Casting'' *''Summoning:'' Doom could summon angel-like creatures. *''Teleportation: ''Victor can teleport at will to any location he wishes. *''Dimensional Travel:'' Doom could travel to other dimensions. He is also able of achieving intangability through the use of this, by sending his physical body into another dimension. *''Mystical Ensnaring: ''Victor is able to bind his opponents with magic. *''Mystical Portals:'' Victor is able to make portals, capable of sending objects or beings to other places.'' *Holy Magic: 'Victor is able to use powerful holy magic. With this he is able to do things such as purge evil, and fire immensely powerful blasts of light to attack his foes. In addition to this, he gains angel like powers, able to summon heavenly fire, and create blazing swords at will. *Elemental Mastery: ''Victor has mastered the use of the elements through magic, able to create and manipulate things such as fire, lightning, water, earth, wind, and other things. *''Telekinesis: ''Victor is able to use his magic to perform powerful telekinetic feats. *''Tactile Telekinesis: ''Doom is able to create a telekinetic field around his body, allowing him to perform amazing feats of strength and speed, as well as giving him the ability to fly and near invulnerability. The tactile TK field also lets Doom break free of an opponent's grip by pushing the field outward to force the opponent away. Other creative uses include rendering an opponent immobile by extending the TK field as long as they are both standing on the same ground. **''Telekinetic Superhuman Strength:'' Doom's full strength seems to be undetermined at this time, but he has been shown to be able to lift nearly anything he puts his mind to. Objects lifted with his TK do not crumble under their own weight or internal stress. **''Telekinetic Flight:'' Doom is able to fly at high supersonic speeds using a reflexive action of his telekinesis, literally dragging himself through the sky. His concentration is required to maintain great speeds. **''Telekinetic Force-Field:'' By creating a field around his body, he is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from his personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. **''Tactile Telekinetic Disassemble:'' By touching an object, Doom may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. It can be assumed that he could conceivably put an object back together, if he understood how the object functioned in the first place. He can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. Doom's hands glow blue when he does this. **''Telekinetic Force Blasts:'' Doom also learned that he could project burst of raw psionic energy bolts. He mostly projects the energy from his hands but it is assumed that he could project them from anywhere since his Tactile TK field permeates from his entire body. **''Telekinetic Super Hearing:'' Doom's TK allows him to hear sounds from far away shown when he was able to hear through glass when he was far away. *''Immortality:'' Doom has halted his aging through the use of magic. *''Empowerment:'' Doom is able to gift his Doombots with his own magical abilities. Psionics: Due to his great willpower, Doom has gained some telepathic abilities, which he uses against his foes. *''Mind Transference: Doom has gained the ability to switch his mind with that of another nearby human being with whom he has made eye contact. However, Doom prefers his own body and only uses this transference power as a last resort. *Hypnotism: Doom is able to hypnotize individuals. '''Technological Manipulation': Doom is a master technologist and create versions of himself. His armor is self-supporting and can survive in underwater or in outer space. *''Technological Force-Field:'' Doom's armor can generate a force-field. *''Arc Lightning:'' Doom can generate and summon electrical shocks. 'Abilities' * Super-Genius class Intelligence: Doom's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Doom has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine, devices which can imbue people with powers, and many types of robots. His most frequently used robots are his "Doombots," exact mechanical replicas of the himself. They look like him, talk like him, and even act like him. Individually, Doombots have an advanced AI (artificial intelligence) so that each one believes itself to be the real Doom. As a safety measure, each Doombot has a dampener program that is triggered whenever the real Doom (or another Doombot) is nearby. These "body doubles" appear when Doom cannot be present or is unwilling to risk his own life, and are often responsible for Doom's seeming return from certain death. Another common type of robot used is the Servo-Guards, the police force of Latveria. Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. * Master Martial Artist: He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. He has been trained by the best sword masters on Earth and can achieve very powerful nerve strikes. His combat skills are so great that he managed to kill a lion with his bare hands, and beat some of the best martial artists in the world, even some superpowered ones, without even needing his armor. * Indomitable Will: Doom has a great willpower. He is able to resist telepathic attacks, and outright negate mind control through sheer will power alone. Even if being tortured, Doom will refuse to show any sign of pain at all. * Highly Influential Connections: As Monarch of Latveria, Doom has access to technological and military hardware. He also has command of conventional military forces. * Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, Doom often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. * Artist: Doom has shown himself to be a talented artist. He has even shown the ability to paint an exact replica of the Mona Lisa. * Pianist: Doom has shown himself to be a talented pianist. He has played various compositions of his own creation. * Master Swordsman: Doom has been shown being proficient in sword combat, being able to outduel some of the best swordmasters on the planet. 'Paraphernalia' 'Equipment' Titanium Armor: Doom's original armor is a nuclear-powered, computer-assisted battle suit. It was magically forged at a monastery in Tibet, but since then has been repaired by normal (technological) means. *''Enhanced Strength: Gives Doom the ability to lift (press) several tons, the limit of which has yet to be seen. The armor also grants him such strength he can pulverize a diamond with no effort. *Durability: The armor is fashioned of a high-strength titanium alloy, as well as being magically enhanced. *Video Communicator: Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point on Earth. *Electric Shock: The outer surface of the armor can generate a massive electric shock on command. *Flight: Doom's suits of armor are upgraded to give him the power of flight without the use for jet-packs. *Concussive Blasts: Concussive bolts of force can be fired from the gauntlets and faceplate of the armor. *Force-field: The suit's best defense is the force-field generated by the armor, which has a maximum radius of eight feet (and so can encompass others); Doom cannot attack without lowering his force-field. *Infrared Vision: Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature). *Recycling System: The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. *Sensor Systems: Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. *Solar Energy Absorption: A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. * '''Splinters of the' True Cross: Doom claims that his armor contains splinters of the True Cross, along with other such defenses (presumably to protect him from undead enemies), considering Doom's capabilities to time travel, there is possibility of this being true. As a genius-level inventor and monarch of a sovereign nation, Doom can attain many other pieces of equipment as needed. Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Latverian Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Monarchs